Book 3 working title only
by Arahnell
Summary: Um.... my version of brisingr I guess... ps I suck at summeries... please review...
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down, burning into the young rider's arms as he let fly a volley of arrows, which shattered into the target with such precision that many of the men around him cheered. He heard none of the cheers, his eyes burned with loss, shame and guilt as he continued to demolish the target.

A large shadow passed over the training field. He looked up and saw a pale dragon belly almost perfectly blended with the sky.

_Eragon?_

_Yes Saphira? _

_Arya would like a word with you, when you are ready._

_Please tell the princess that I will be with her as soon as I am decent. Where is she?_ He asked the dragon, watching her scaled body glimmer in the afternoon sunlight.

She landed gracefully and a slender figure climbed down and greeted him in the Elvin manner. Eragon caught his breath; she was wearing a soft sundress made out of a simple fabric, much different to her usual attire.

Arya noticed his gaze; she began to blush before hiding it and cursing her own stupidity.

'Arya svit-kona, you wished to see me?' he asked in the ancient language.

She nodded, 'Yes, I hear that you and your cousin are planning to take Helgrind. Is this true?'

'Yes. I promised him that I would, considering that it is partially my fault that his fiancé is a prisoner there.' He noticed an odd glimmer in the green depths of her eyes.

'Good, then I shall come with you.' Eragon opened his mouth to argue, 'Don't argue with me Argetlam, I am coming.'

He stared after her as she disappeared through the throng of men, many of which turned to watch her leave. _Saphira, how am I supposed to keep my word when all she does is constantly thrust herself into my thoughts? I don't know if I can handle the trip to Dras-Leona and back with her._

_You will, little one, I will speak with her. I'm sure she'll understand._

Eragon shuddered at the thought of Saphira scolding Arya, _It's alright Saphira, if it gets to complicated I will try to walk away. _

Saphira smiled to herself. He was trying so hard._ I'll be back in a few hours,_ she told him.

Arya gently tugged at the dress nervously as she watched Saphira fly away. If she'd known that Eragon would look at her that way, she would have discarded it for something more suitable, considering the circumstances.

_Would you? _Arya spun around to find Nasuada sitting under the tree behind her, a suspicious grin illuminating her dark features.

'I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Nasuada...' Arya said sitting next to her friend.

'Arya, do not lie to me. You're really bad at it when it comes to this topic. I know exactly why you want to join them at Helgrind.'

The elf rolled her beautiful green eyes, Nasuada had a knack for deciphering even the most cryptic of Arya's actions, and she didn't like it. 'Nasuada, what makes you think that I am willing to see Eragon as more than a friend?'

'Well, you dressed differently today. Subconsciously you knew that the dress you are wearing draws attention to your petite figure. And you know for a fact that you look beautiful with your hair out... Why do that if you didn't want him to notice?'

Arya felt herself blush, Nasuada had got her again. 'Can we not discuss this?'

'If it is making you uncomfortable, princess, I shall stop.' Nasuada held her friends hand gently, seeing the distress in her angelic features, 'Arya, worry not. I'm sure he will keep to his word, you will not be put into any painful situations...'

Arya squeezed Nasuada's ebony hand gently, 'What if he gives up on me before I'm ready?'

'Then, he doesn't deserve you. Somehow, I don't believe Eragon could ever give up on you.'

Arya smiled gently and rested her head on the young woman's shoulder, _I hope not._

_When do you leave?_ Nasuada asked silently, playing with a strand of the elf's hair.

_I believe early tomorrow,_ Nasuada frowned, Arya had grown into her best friend since she had last returned from Du Weldenvarden. She was the only one able to console Nasuada after she found out about Murtagh's betrayal.

_Arya, I can't have my hearts desire because of one man... You deserve yours, even if you believe its not right. Usually those things that taste sweetest are those others believe are no good. _

Arya sighed gently. Why was Nasuada always right?

Eragon packed quickly, the moon was already high over mountains, casting a ghostly glow over the camp.

He jumped violently as a pale figure pounced onto his balcony, his hand reaching for his dagger.

'Damn! Arya, what are you doing here?' he asked dropping the dagger and covered his half naked body with a sheet.

He noticed the shadow of a grin creep across her lovely lips, but it vanished almost instantly.

'I'm sorry to intrude, Shadeslayer, but I wanted to speak with you.'

His eyes roved over her lithe form, tonight she was wearing a deep green tunic, several sizes too big. It hung casually lopsided, with one perfect pale shoulder obvious to the eye. The black belt she wore just above her hips accentuated her nearly non-existent waist and the curve of her slight breasts.

Her cheeks burned as he looked at her, slightly confused before her threw her the blanket he was holding.

'What is this for, Eragon?' she asked as he pulled a shirt on.

'Your legs are bare, you'll freeze on Saphira dressed like that.'

She found it hard not to laugh at his concern, 'Thank you for pointing that out.'

Eragon found himself looking at the floor, the woman in front of him was a puzzling piece of work, 'What are you doing here?'

She didn't answer straight away, instead she sat on his bed and looked around as if trying to gather her thoughts. 'Do you promise you won't hate me, Eragon?'

_I could never hate you,_ he thought to himself. 'I promise.'

She closed her eyes, her face showing more emotion than he had ever seen. Was that... Guilt? The last week since the battle, she had definately not been herself.

He sat beside her, 'What has happened, Arya? What have you done?'


	2. Chapter 2

Arya couldn't help but falter under the Rider's intense gaze, she felt her insides turn to mush as his brown eyes met her green. She took a deep breath and then slowly let it out before speaking carefully. She knew what she had to say would devestate him.

'Arya, please, if you're in trouble...'

She cut him off, and quickly said, 'I spoke with Murtagh...'

Eragon let out a short humourless laugh. Arya noticed his eyes fill with grief at the mention of his brother's name. 'Is this a joke?'

'I am sorry, but no.' She took his hand gently, it was shaking. 'Eragon, he invaded my sleep, just as I did to you when I was imprisoned at Gilead.' She spoke in the ancient language so Eragon knew she wasn't lying.

When he had settled enough to speak, Eragon turned back to her. His face was completely unreadable. 'What did he say?'

'Galbatorix knows we leave for Helgrind. Only he thinks we will leave in two days as was the rumour I let spread through the Varden, we must be quick about this Argetlam. There is a traitor among us so I propose we wake Nasuada and tell her we will leave within the hour. Murtagh can not stall the king for long...'

Eragon's face turned murderous and Arya was silently fearful of the young man in front of her. 'Are you saying he's on our side? He betrayed us, Arya! Or have you forgotten this so soon?' Eragon got to his feet and walked across the room. 'I can't believe you could let this happen! I thought you could shield your mind!'

Arya got to her feet, his temper was starting to infuriate her, 'I can, Eragon! But he is stronger than I am!'

'What if he's leading us into a trap? Did you even think about the consequences of this?' Eragon's brown eyes were burning into her.

'Yes I did which is why I never told him anything.' She quietly took his arm and sat him down. 'Eragon, I know what is at stake if this mission goes astray, please, do not be so quick to judge me.'

Eragon hung his head, he was sorry for yelling at Arya, but he couldn't help but get upset when the Red Rider was mentioned.

'He apologised for what he has put you through but Galbatorix knows his true name. Even I can sympathise with that.'

Eragon nodded slowly, 'Pack your things Princess, we shall leave within the hour.'

She stood to jump out the window, afraid of the gossip if anyone noticed her sneak out of Eragon's room at an ungodly hour. 'Eragon?' He looked up gently at her, 'I'm sorry.'

Nasuada stood silently by Saphira as her friends strapped their bags onto her saddle. Arya stepped aside as Roran passed his gear up to Eragon. She watched as the rider's muscles tensed in the pure moonlight, her cheeks blushed a deep pink colour that Nasuada laughed at.

The men looked across at the two women before setting back to work. _What was that Arya?_

_What was what? _Arya straightened her hair through her fingers trying to hide her flushed face. Nasuada touched her shoulder gently, _Be careful, Arya. You are the only friend I have to talk to. I don't want to lose you too._

Arya hugged the girl tightly, _Do not worry, we'll be back before you know it._

'I know. Take care of Eragon, if anything happens, it would throw the Varden into absolute chaos.'

Eragon jumped down and hugged Nasuada gently, 'Thank you for understanding, Nasuada. We will will meet you in Farthen Dur soon.'

The Varden leader nodded and smiled, 'Just be careful.' She shook Rorans hand as Eragon launched himself onto Saphira's back, 'Good luck.'

_I will let no harm come to any of them, Nasuada. I promise._

'Thank you Saphira.' Eragon pulled Arya up onto the saddle in front of him before strapping her legs in and peering down at Roran who seemed utterly terrified. Eragon smiled and held his hand out, his cousin grabbed it before climbing into Saphira's saddle rather clumsily.

_Are you ready?_ Sapira asked gently.

'Yes,' Roran squeaked, he held onto Eragon tightly. With one mighty push, Saphira left the ground, soaring up into the clouds.

Eragon laughed as he heard Roran whimpering behind him. The poor man was utterly petrified.

_You were scared your first time to,_ Saphira reminded him gently.

_They don't know that._

Finally they stopped for the night as Saphira was tiring. She had picked a nice clearing near the Tüdosten lake, surrounded by lush trees and brush. He slid off Saphira's back and froze as he heard a loud thump and another completely unexpected sound, Arya was laughing.

He turned to find her clutching Saphira's leg as Roran picked himself out of the dirt. Even Saphira had a large, dragonish grin on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at Roran's helplessness. He noticed Arya settle before setting over to start a fire.

'I was starting to think that elves couldn't laugh,' Roran said quietly.

Eragon sook his head, 'She has changed since the battle, I know not what has done it but I'm glad she is happy again.' They sat across from Arya watching her carefully as she chopped and peeled some vegetables to make a soup.

Arya felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and realised that Eragon and Roran were watching her.

She reached out with her mind and found the Dragon Rider, _Eragon? Stop watching me, please. _She heard a thump and Roran say, 'What the hell was that for?'

She chuckled quietly, setting the food over the fire before standing up. She glanced meaningfully at Eragon who followed her curiously into the woods. She was sitting at the base of a large tree.

'I guess I owe you an explanation as to my sudden change of character?'

'It would be nice,' he said slowly. He sat next to her, watching her small hands knot the pine needle she was holding.

'After the battle... We thought you were dead, Eragon, it was Nasuada that finally said something to me.' Arya let out a dry laugh, 'She called me an... Unfeeling cow, then she hit me.'

Eragon looked up quickly, 'Nasuada hit you?'

'Yes.'

Arya's face was calm, showing nothing but a slight smile as she spoke of the outcome of her arguement with the Varden leader. 'And then I told her about Faolin... Finally she realised that I did know of the pain that she felt when Murtagh disappeared. The look on her face... She was so distraught, I realised that there is no time to hide your feelings from people. What happens when someone is killed in battle?' Eragon, tried not to notice as she discreetly wiped a tear off her pristine cheek.

'After speaking to Nasuada of what occured between my mate and I, I have remembered that he would not want me to behave the way I had been. So I have tried to become what I was before I was captured by Durza.'

She looked up at him, her slanted, green eyes gazing thoughtfully into his own, 'Can you forgive me for the way I have treated you?'

Eragon smiled softly, 'Of course, Princess.'

She stood gracefully, shaking her black tresses away from her face, 'Well, I'm glad we've come to an agreement.'

She drew her slender sword from its sheath, its deadly blade glistening under the stars, 'Will you do me the honour, Eragon, I fear I'm getting a little too comfortable with my skills.' She blocked her sword with the ancient language.

She brought her sword up to shoulder level, waiting in stancce for Eragon to join her. If Arya hadn't been staring at Eragon's lips, she wouldn't have known that he blocked his blade almost silently and attacked without warning.

She parried the blow, but only just, 'Wow.'

The Dragon Rider grinned, after about an hour of spinning and twirling, the sound of the metal on metal ended in one big crash as Eragon and Arya stood, each pressing their strength against their swords trying to make the other back down.

Eragon grinned inwardly, using all his training not to show any emotion. Unless Arya was holding back, his skill with a blade had finally surpassed hers. He could see the worry in her eyes.

_He's toying with me!_ She thought angrily. Using all her speed and agility, she slipped under her sword and shoulder barged the young rider in the stomach. He stumbled slightly then regained his bearing, sword outstretch towards the elf maiden.

She grinned cheekily, trying to cover the fact that she was tiring before attacking him, swirling her sword with such fluidity that Eragon was quite impressed. He defended for several minutes against her weakening attacks before driving her backwards.

She tripped, landing flat on her back, Eragon on top of her with his sword to her throat, he leaned into her ear and whispered, 'Dead.'

Arya lay stunned on the ground with Eragon's blade, cold and flat against her neck, she panicked as he leaned in close, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

'Dead,' his whispered. His soft voice sent shivers down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. He was so close, so close. She broke out in a light sweat as she realised that the Rider's well built body was pressed against hers. She wasn't brave enough to move in case she did something stupid.

Arya felt her heart melt as Eragon met her eyes with a slight smirk, 'Well fought my Lady.'

He stood and sheathed his sword before lending her a hand up. Eragon couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they walked back to the camp. He had seen the look in Arya's eyes after he had pinned her down. It was the same look that he had to conceal whenever he saw her. The same look Roran wore when speaking of Katrina.

Arya did feel something for him. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
